Anti Symmetry
by loveless139
Summary: Kid has to pick up some work from Stein at his lab. Upon showing up there, he gets sucked into an accident and Soul has to clean up the mess. Sucky summary. Please read. YAOI YAOI YAOI. Dont like, Dont read. Stein/Kid, Soul/Kid
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I posted anything. This story is from a prompt I got from some friends. Warning: Yaoi. Butt sex. Rape. Ect. Don't like, don't read. I won't pay any attention to flame reviews. Juggalette for life.

Anti-Symmetry

Death the kid stared up at the building in front of him. His left eyebrow twitched slightly as he resisted the urge to freak out over the unsymmetrical stitches crisscrossing the building. Glancing down at the paper in his hand, he re-read the note his father had left him.

"Death, I want you to stop by Stein's laboratory to pick up some of the work you missed while you were out on your last mission. Love, your father"

The boy sighed softly. Trust his father to forget his issue with things that lacked symmetry. Death's eyebrow twitched again. He crumpled the note up and stuffed it in his pocket, giving another sigh.

Lord Death had sent him on another mission to secure an Ebone artifact and he had missed several class periods. His father pushed the importance of class work and such to take everyone's mind off the madness wave and having recently caught Medusa.

Running a hand through his hair to check the symmetry of it before he began to walk forward. Upon reaching the door, he raised his fist to knock but before his knuckles brushed the wood, the door swung open easily. Suddenly, Kid felt uneasy on not having Patti or Liz come with him. Shrugging lightly, he walked in slowly.

"Professor Stein?" Kid called out into the dark hallway. He followed it to the laboratory, which was equally as unlit. "My father sent me to pick up some work I missed. Stein?"

Looking, he struggled to see into the depths of the area around him. It was very quiet. Kid slid his hand along a countertop. His fingers brushed a lighter and he picked it up. When he lit it, he found a candle a few inches further down the counter. After he gently held the lighter to the wick, the candle flared to life bringing some light to the dark room.

What he didn't notice was the candlelight reflecting off a pair of glasses behind him.

An arm slithered around his waist as a hand was slid into the hair at the back of his head. The arm around his waist pulled Kid's hips back. At the same moment, the hand pushed to slam his forehead against the counter in front of him. Kid fought against the darkness seeping into his vision but a second slam against the counter ended his fight.

A crazy chuckle roused Kid from unconsciousness. Blinking his eyes open, he could feel a pounding in his head. He tried to move his hand to rub at his eyes but found it tightly bound to the wall by a chain. Tugging on both his shackles, he tried with all his might to break the chains to get free. Nothing budged. Feeling sweat roll down the side of his face, the Shinigami in training knew he was in a bad situation.

"Glad to see you've woken up, Kid." A familiar voice cackled.

The boy looked up to see the man he had been looking for. "Stein? What's going on?" he asked, cursing silently at the tremor that forced its way into his voice.

The chuckle sounded again. "What isn't going on? Don't you get it? You're my new experiment, boy."

"This isn't a joke, Stein. Let me go before I have my father lock you up because of the madness." Death the kid ordered the older man firmly.

Stein pushed forward and wrapped his hand around Death's throat, giving him a wide grin. "This is no joke."

As the grip on his throat tightened, Kid began to panic slightly. He continued to tug hard at the chains again. He saw the man move in closure to him. Then, he felt the man ball his hand up in his shirt and rip the front off to hang in shreds from his shoulders.

"Let's see if a Shinigami would be as receptive to touch and pain." The wicked grin on the man's face made Kid almost scream in fear.

As the hand began to pull his pants off, the boy fought his chains harder. Tears started sliding down his cheeks as he realized there was no escape for him. He felt a scalpel dig into his flesh on his chest. He screamed this time. The burning feeling of pain coursing through his nerve endings, he felt the bite of the blade pulling across his lower stomach. He knew that it wasn't deep enough to kill him but instantly felt blood pour from the wound.

"Stein, let me go. Please." Kid begged fearing that he might feel the sting of another cut. The professor paused to look at him. His face blank of any expression.

"I think not."

Another slice opened up the flesh of the boy's thigh, followed by a sick giggle from the man holding the scalpel. Then, he drug it backwards across the inside of Kid's thigh, lightly enough that it didn't break the skin.

"Would it hurt as much here?" He whispered against the boy's upper stomach.

With a quick stab, Stein forced the scalpel into Kid's hidden passage. They both felt the muscles give way against the blade and as they gave way, the scream of pain from the restrained Shinigami echoed around the room. The professor pulled the blade back to giggle as the blood tinted the blade red before pushing it in again.

Chuckling, the man with the screw in his head ran his tongue along the cut on the young Shinigami's stomach. "I'm kind of envious of this scalpel. Maybe I should change my experiment a little." He said to no one in particular.

Kid didn't register the significance of the sound of a zipper being pulled down. It wasn't until he felt something nudging his entrance. He breathed in to beg for the man to stop, to leave, to not do what he was gonna do but he never got the chance.

Stein thrust forward hard into the restrained boy. He felt more muscles tear around his hard member. Not pausing in the slightest, the man pulled out and thrust back in just as hard. Putting a hand under the boy's knee and lifting his leg, he began to thrust faster, enjoying the feeling of blood lubricating his jabs.

Kid had stopped screaming. He couldn't comprehend anything anymore. All he knew was the pain. It hurt so much. The boy was sure he would prefer dying to this. He was hoping he would die from blood loss soon.

The professor wrapped his free hand up and around the front of Kid's shoulder in such a way that he could dig his thumb into the cut on the boy's chest. He was grunting with each thrust now. The man knew he was getting close to his peak. It felt so good.

Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in. Thrusting in hard twice more, Stein came hard inside the Shinigami boy. He continued thrusting until he came down from his orgasm high. Pulling out slowly, the man put himself back in his pants, turned, and left.

Feeling blood and cum sliding down his thighs, the boy passed out, praying he would die.

Soul sighed. How uncool was it that Liz and Patti had called him to go find Kid? He walked up to Stein's lab, only to find the door wide open. He changed one of his arms into a scythe as he slowly made his way inside. His hand quickly searched out the light switch for the main room of the lab. What he saw when it flickered on caused him to change his arm back to cover his mouth in horror.

Running over, the white haired boy undid the cuffs holding Kid up and lowered him gently to the floor. The symmetry-obsessed boy was still breathing so he tried not to panic too badly. He did pull out a mirror quickly and write Lord Death's number on it.

He wasn't too surprised when it was Spirit's face that showed up on the mirror but he didn't pause long to assess much.

"Spirit, we need a medical team at Stein's lab as soon as possible. Something's happened to Kid." Soul said quickly. Spirit's face took on a shocked expression before he nodded quickly and the mirror went dark.

Looking down, the scythe watched the Shinigami. "Just hang on, Kid. We'll get you fixed up. It'd be really uncool if you died." He whispered, surprised to feel the burn of tears that he didn't let fall.

Maka rubbed Soul's back as they waited outside the room the doctors had put Kid in. She understood why the boy was so upset. He was worried about the Shinigami who was currently in a very bad condition. She knew how much the Scythe liked Death the Kid. She knew how much it surpassed just being a friend. That's why she was worried about them both.

"Soul, maybe after Kid gets better you should tell him how you feel. It might help him recover." She told him quietly.

The boy rested his face against his hands. "Or it could make it worse, Maka. He was raped by Stein! I'm pretty sure getting told by another guy that he's liked is going to be totally uncool." He murmured upset.

The girl sighed softly. "Well. We'll never know. The only option we have is to try one way or the other. Someone needs to make sure that he knows that what happened isn't what normally happens. He needs to know that someone cares and wants to help him get better, you idiot." Maka growled, hitting him upside his head with a book.

"Fine. Alright. Alright. I'll… I'll talk to him when he wakes up, okay?" He asked her.

Right at that minute, one of the doctors stepped outside the doorway to look at the two of them. "We're done now, if you'd like to go in again. He should be waking up soon. It might help to have someone with him. It looks as if all of his wounds have healed too." The doctor stated as he paged through Kid's file.

Soul didn't say anything. He just walked around the doctor into the room to resume his post beside the boy's bed. Maka smiled and softly thanked the doctor before she followed her weapon into the room.

Sure enough, within the next half hour, the unconscious Shinigami started to wake up slowly. He shot up in bed to look around him, panicking and looking for an escape. He couldn't quiet remember what he was trying to escape from. He let out a shout of surprise when a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kid. It's alright. You're safe." Soul told him quietly. The boy just stared at him. Then, he remembered what had happened and started to shiver. The white haired boy gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Shaking his head, the wounded boy tried his best to choke back a sob. He was ashamed to feel tears working their way down his cheeks. Kid jerked slightly upon feeling someone hug him. Staring at Soul, he blinked.

"Wha-what are you doing?" A shocked Shinigami asked with a tremor in his voice.

The arms around him tightened. "What does it look like? So uncool," Soul muttered. "Look, I'm worried about you. After what happened to you, I wanted… I was half tempted to hunt Stein down and gut him."

"W-why would you want to do that?" Kid was bewildered.

Soul sighed before leaning back to look at the boy in front of him. "You're dense. I like you… Not just as a friend either, Kid." He looked at the floor afraid of the response his crush might give him, which was uncool.

Upon feeling a nose press against his neck, the scythe tensed slightly before relaxing and pulling the other closer to him. For a while, neither said a word. They just sat there. One holding, the other being held.

"I… I like you too," Kid whispered against the skin of Soul's neck. "I was scared though. The look on his face when he started cutting me up… I-I thought I was gonna die." He shuddered and the scythe pulled him close enough to tug into his lap.

The white haired boy kept one arm around the Shinigami's waist, the other moved to rub his back lightly. He wasn't surprised to feel the tears on his skin from the other boy. "It's alright now. You're safe. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you like that again, alright?" He whispered against the unsymmetrical hair, lightly kissing the three stripes.

A/N: So, Yeah. I'm not responsible for this. It's a two shot by the way. Next chapter coming soon or something. So uncool right? Later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So uncool. It took me over a year to write the second chapter. However, I do want to say. Ya'll owe my sister and my wonderful girlfriend who somehow gave me back my will to write. So here we go. Also, if you have requests, just review or private message me a prompt and characters. If I know them well, I'll write a story for you. ;)

Anti-Symmetry

It had been nearly two years since Stein had raped Kid and over six months since Soul had seen his boyfriend face to face. Maka had lead him around on missions constantly due to the fact that they would be graduating soon from the Academy. The crazy girl was dead set on making a death scythe like the one her mother had made before she graduated. He looked up an uncharacteristic smile spreading across his face as he saw Death City and the Academy looming up in front of them.

Death the Kid was sitting in his father's old office. Lord Death was still alive but had decided to retire and turn over the position to his son. Kid had fought to graduate early. He'd technically finished right before Soul had left. He looked at the clock and gave a soft sigh. He got regular letters from his boyfriend but letters weren't even close to being close to him.

Spirit Albarn poked his head inside. "Lord Death…. Junior? I-It seems like your 5 o'clock appointment is here." He said smilingly lazily.

"Spirit… I told you not to call me that. Just call me Kid as everyone always did before. I hate being called Lord." He sighed. "Show them in." He turned to sign another paper and it slid off the desk to the floor. He leaned down to get it. While sitting back up, Kid growled light cuss words at the inanimate object, when someone cleared there throat.

Maka giggled softly. "How have you been Kid?" She asked flicking some imaginary dust off her skirt. Soul stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide how uncool-ly he wanted to hurry over and hug the young man behind the desk. They had business to handle first.

Death the Kid's lips twitched up at the corners as he organized his papers quickly. "Maka. Soul. I'm well. It's good to see you two back. Your last letter said you'd be gone for another month?" He asked softly.

"We…. Finished early." Soul replied coolly. Maka's smile grew wider. "So, we came home. I figured we'd beat any letter we'd write back to you."

Death sniffed. "You could have called." Soul grinned wider.

"Soul wanted to surprise you. We have news… As a token of my loyalty to you my new Lord Death…. I offer you a superb Death Scythe." Maka stretched a hand out to gesture towards Soul. The white haired boy waited to see what his boyfriend would say.

Death physically made it obvious that he was looking Soul up and down before sighing. "I don't know Maka…. He seems lazy." Kid stated. She laughed while Soul made a face muttering how uncool that statement was. "Maka, why don't you go see Liz and Patty while my new death scythe and I talk?" He looked back at the papers on his desk, even signing one.

Nodding, Maka waved good-bye to her friend and went to see old friends she hadn't seen since they'd left. She wasn't out the door for more than thirty seconds when Soul found himself literally tackled to the floor. He chuckled and hugged his boyfriend tighter.

"I missed you too. How have you been?" He whispered into the unsymmetrical hair. The man in his arms held tight to him not answering for a long while.

Soul felt him take a deep breath. "I-I had to get through…. The n-nightmares by myself." Silence rang for a while before the man continued. "A-after a month or so they finally stopped. Once I could get some steady sleep, I was able to handle things." He finished.

"Cool." Soul barely got out when Kid kissed him hard. "Well. I'm glad you started to be okay with showing your affection for me."

The man nodded slowly. "S-Soul…. C-Can we… try doing it the right way?" He whispered.

The scythe's head snapped down. "W-What? Y-You mean…. Are you sure?" He felt himself blushing. Damn… So uncool. Kid nodded. Soul smiled and kissed the boy again before standing, and carrying the other to an attached bedroom he'd seen before.

Kid held tight to Soul, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He was trying not to freak out. The new Shinigami had been so excited to see his boyfriend again that he just blurted it out but now he was remembering what happened before he and Soul started dating. He'd spent a few nights with Maka. The girl swore up and down that what had happened wasn't what was supposed to happen when two guys went at it.

Soul set Kid down gently. Stroking his cheek lightly, he whispered, "We don't have to do this Kid. We can wait until you're more secure about this."

"No. I want this." He told his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Soul's shoulder, he pulled the man into kiss him. Soul kissed him back deeply.

The white haired man slowly edged Kid's shirt up slowly. He broke the kiss before yanking it over his head. Kid flinched slightly as his scars were revealed. Soul leaned down and kissed one of them. The man under him shivered lightly. Hands ran down to gently undo the younger's pants.

Kid stopped him. "C-Can we t-take off your c-clothes first?" He asked softly.

Soul nodded and leaned back. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

The Shinigami blushed bright red before he reached forward and pushed his boyfriend's shirt up and off. He spent a few minutes lightly tracing over the man's skin, finding a few old scars. With a slight quiver, his hands fell to the Scythe's pants. Quick movements undid his pants. Soul wiggled out of them and his boxers, tossing them aside.

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

With a wicked grin, his boyfriend dropped a hand to stroke the scythe's hard on. "Much."

The white haired man groaned softly, muttering something like 'evil'. He rolled them over and worked on the younger's pants again while his soon to be love, chuckled and played with him. Death squeaked as he was lifted suddenly and de-vested of his pants. Soul chuckled softly and pulled him down into a kiss.

With a soft moan, Kid leaned into the kiss. Soul used the distraction to slick his fingers with lube and he circled his lover's entrance. Kid jumped suddenly, a look of terror crossing his face. His boyfriend rested a hand on his cheek.

"Kid, it's just me. Look at me. I'm not Stein. I'm not gonna hurt you. T-Typically, when two guys do this, one stretches the other." He waited a few seconds. "I can bottom if you'd prefer?" He offered not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

Frowning, Kid reached behind himself and grabbed Soul's hand before pushing the weapon's finger inside himself. "I-I want you to take me." He whispered blushing. Soul didn't answer. He just pulled kid back down for another kiss and carefully began stretching him.

Kid shivered at the feeling. It was so different from the first time he'd been violated… He wasn't being violated this time he knew. He could feel how much Soul loved him from how gentle the man was being. The Shinigami leaned further into the kiss as Soul pressed another finger in gently.

Soul pulled away from the kiss and rubbed his back. He smiled up at him. "How are you doing? Are you still okay?" He asked. Kid nodded slowly.

"I-It feels b-better than last time." He gasped as the fingers brushed his prostate. Soul kept rubbing against his prostate as he eased in a third finger.

"You're almost ready. Are you sure you want to continue?" He kept stretching his lover, who nodded quickly.

Rolling them over again, Soul settled carefully in between Kid's legs. He shifted one of Kid's legs up onto his shoulder. Nudging his slicked member up against the boy's entrance. He stopped and watched the man under him. Kid nodded and pushed gently against Soul.

"J-Just go slow?" He asked.

With a nod, the white haired man began pushing in slowly. Kid tensed and Soul stopped. He caressed his lover's thigh and kissed him, waiting until he relaxed again before he pushed forward. After a few minutes, the scythe was buried in to the hilt. He still kissed and caressed him.

"M-Move?" Kid panted into the kiss. Soul nodded and pulled out slightly before pushing back in. The Shinigami cried out in pleasure as the other bumped his pleasure spot. "There~!" He gasped.

Soul grinned wider. His thrusts sped up as he aimed for that spot. Kid's other leg curling around his waist to try and pull himself closer to his lover's thrusts. Nipping at his neck, Soul moved harder but with an undertone of gentleness. Kid tilted his head to the side to give him more room while moaning.

Kid felt like he was burning up. Every thrust stroked that spot and he could feel heat coiling in his belly. Moans and pants filled the air. Soul took the other's hand and curled their fingers together. He could feel sweat rolling down his back. He felt ready to burst.

Pulling Soul close, Kid groaned and whispered into his ear, "I-I love you, Soul." He cried out as he suddenly came hard, going relaxed. Soul's eyes grew at the declaration from his lover and then, snapped shut as he felt Kid tighten around him. He thrust deep and came as well, holding Kid tight.

Soul pulled out slowly and lay beside him, pulling Kid against his chest. He kissed the top of his head. "I love you too." He stated firmly.

A/N: Yeah… It's not the best but it's nice. :D Review. Request commissions.


End file.
